


Number Neighbor

by Azulytoons



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Series: 3Below (Tales of Arcadia), Series: Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Wizards, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulytoons/pseuds/Azulytoons
Summary: Douxie have been feeling stressed after Merlin came back to tutor him on magic again. So maybe a number neighbor would be nice to vent a bit or even go on dates with? Anything can happen
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Krel Tarron, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I never wrote a fanfic before and this is my first attempt at a oneshot so I'm sorry if it doesn't looks so good or that long, if this story does well I'll try to keep writing this story with longer chapters ;3

Douxie have been working endless shifts at the coffee shop that day, he didn't mind working, as long as he wouldn't think of his problems or depression it would be fine. Ever since Merlin came back Douxie had felt more anxious than before, even though he likes to have his dad like figure back in his life, seeking his approbation was something tiring and rather difficult at times, and today he didn't feel like handling Merlin's needs, but he soon would have to go back and face him at the book shop.

The blue haired wizard was getting ready to close the coffee shop, he only had to wait for the two last customers to end their orders, it would go faster if they weren't chatting so much about a...neighbor number? or something like that. He started to overhear their conversation from the counter while pretending to write a few things on a notepad.

"Yeah Darci, like my number neighbor is so cool, even tho we never meet in person, it's been so nice to talk o her"

"I don't know I always have cold feet when it comes to starting convos with strangers I mean what if it ends up being a super weirdo?" Darci whispered to Mary but Douxie was still able to hear that part, the two girls could be quite loud without realising.

"Chilax you are just over thinking it, just like my mom does with everything i do ugh- at least I got my NFF, that's 'number friend forever', to vent to! she is reaaaally understanding maybe you should try texting her too"

"Whatever let's just go alright? It's getting late and TP said he planned a date for us and I don't wanna be late" Darci and Mary kept chatting on the way to the counter and while paying for their bubble tea and frappuccino Douxie tried to start a conversation, wanting to know more about this Number Neighbor thing.

"So i couldn't help to overhear but what is this number neighbor? I haven't heard of that before" He asked with a soft smily expression just a bit curious

Mary smiles and took her phone out "yeah it's like a new trend that's been popping up, you gotta take your phone number and change a number up or a number down then text the person to meet your number neighbor, it's pretty easy anyone can do it" 

Douxie smiled glad she shared the info "thanks lovely it's always good to stay updated nowadays" 

They kept a small chip chat before the both girls left and Douxie finally closed the shop.

" a number neighbor huh..." he said to himself while starting to walk home trying to not think of Merlin who probably is mad as usual for some minor detail Douxie forgot doing before leaving to work, and would probably get lectured over it. The boy took the phone out of his pocket and did as Mary told him some minutes ago, changing a number and was about to text it, if he was lucky enough he would be neighbors with someone cool to chat with, that could help to not think of his demanding tutor for once.

He took a deep breath and hit the send button and put the phone back on the pocket probably wouldn't get that quick of a reply anyway.

~in the mean time at Krel's home~

The akaridion boy have been trying to fix some areas of the mother ship and now with the portal that leads to his home planet it was way easier to gather the proper tech to fix the ship. However in the middle of a focusing state he heard the vibration of his earthly phone mechanism. He picks it up slightly annoyed for being interrupted in the middle of his work but when he noticed it was an unknown number he cocked an eyebrow and opened the text with curiosity.

\- Hi there number neighbor 😜

Krel wasn't sure if he should reply to this, cuz even tho he had more friends now he still had a few trusting issues when it came to talking to strangers, however he got curious on why they called him a "number neighbor" he wasn't aware of such a thing so out of curiosity he replied.

-Number neighbor?

-Yeah you're a number above my phone number so number neighbor get it?

-Numbers don't exactly have neighbors but I believe I understand what you're saying...

-hah yeah it is rather weird but I thought it would be fun to get to know someone new, btw you can call me Douxie

Krel cracked a small smile finding this Douxie rather amusing to talk to.

-You can call me Krel


	2. Hot chocolate and pudding

Two weeks went by and Krel was occasionally texting his number neighbor, never really asking too many personal questions like where he lives or what he looked like since he doesn’t want to answer these types of questions himself. Instead, they would talk about stuff they are into like stargazing, music, movies, deep thoughts . . . and share some facts and opinions about these subjects. However, when it came to stargazing Krel always went over the top sharing his knowledge of space from the tales his parents used to tell him, of course, he always said it as a theory since he didn’t believe Douxie would be able to handle knowing the truth about him being a king in waiting and an extraterrestrial being. 

Would Douxie freak out if he told him what he truly was? Tobie, Eli, and Steve had a rather positive reaction when they knew the truth, however, he could keep a close eye on them at school so they wouldn’t ´spill the beans´ as humans say... Krel was pondering these thoughts while laying on his bed with a pillow over his head, but all the thoughts left whit the buzz of his phone. 

——————————————-

Douxie: hey starlight, was wondering if you’d like to chat?

Douxie: in person*

———————————————

The young prince tensed up as he read the message, and for some weird reason, that he doesn’t quite understand yet, his light brown cheeks felt hot and turned slightly red. The thought of meeting Douxie in person sounded nice now, but still, since he never got to ask him more personal questions he didn’t know how he looked like much less how he acted like in public! what if he were another brute human like Steve? The thought of dating a version of Steve made him shiver “the terror . . .” he said aloud and after calming down he replies with a bit of hesitation.

——————————————-

Douxie: hey starlight, was wondering if you’d like to chat?

Douxie: in person?

Krell: not sure if I’m ready for a face to face meeting so- hard pass. sorry 

Douxie: It was worth a shot, anyways if you change your mind just go to the coffee shop near the library and music store I’ll be there most of the day

Krell: maybe some other day ... also ´starlight´? 

Douxie: It’s a nickname I came up with for you ;) since you liked the space and stars so much I thought it was quite the perfect fit

——————————————-

He really didn’t understand why humans had the need to give each other these nicknames, it was rather silly for him, but that wasn’t the main thought on his mind right now. The akaridion made a plan to go to this coffee place ... just to take a look at it and perhaps even find Douxie before they officially meet, I mean what are the odds he would have to engage with anyone in a conversation in a coffee shop? And what are the odds of it being his number neighbor . . . right?

~meanwhile in the coffee shop~

Douxie put his phone away in his jeans pocket and let out a heavy sigh thinking it was a rather stupid question to have asked to meet his neighbor, Krel didn’t seem interested in Douxie all that much. Whenever the emo boy tried asking a more personal question Krell would change the subject or say he was too busy working on something to talk to him, this made Douxie stop asking, for now at least, he thinks that he should wait a little longer to maybe make his neighbor trust him a little more before wanting to hang out.

While Douxie would love to keep finding reasons to regretting his texts, now he had to go back to work. All he hoped was to not find any annoying customer that day, he was a bit too stressed, so dealing with those types of people would be extra hard, luckily he had the meteor shower to look forward to on Sunday. He kept thinking of watching it with Krel, at least he would if merlin hasn’t given him a duty to watch for fallen stars since they may contain pure magic inside that could hurt someone if unattended.

´Its better to just focus on work for now´ he thought before going to take orders from the costumers.

A few minutes went by and a new customer walked in the coffee shop, they already took a seat at the corner table by the wall. He seemed disturbed, staring at everyone in the room like he was looking for someone. 

The young wizard noticed the boy in the blue shirt and went to get his order after giving them a minute to decide what he wanted. As Douxie walked closer to take the order, the boy stared at him 

“Alright what can I get you?”

“oh I’m not hungry” the latino boy replied and broke the eye contact looking at the people in the coffee shop once again

Douxie rose a brow and looked at the same direction that the boy in front of him was looking, then looking back, even though he acted weird this boy looked somewhat cute, so he decided to mess with him a bit.

“you know stalking people isn’t very polite” he said cracking a small smile.

“I’m not stalking anyone! I’m just um . . . observing” 

“uhuu sure, well I’d leave you to it but you gotta order something if you wanna stay” 

The Latino boy crosses his arms looking at Douxie again, this time paying more attention to the waiter. 

“fine” he replied in defeat “I’ll have a hot chocolate and a pudding then”

“got a sweet tooth huh?” He says as he writes down the order

“um no? My teeth aren’t sweet if they were it would be rather sickening to have a sweet flavor in my mouth all the time” he replied with a confused expression wondering why Douxie said that.

“Okay. . . Well I just need your name now so when your order is ready you can go to the counter and pick it up”

“My name’s Krel”

Douxie broke. His mind went blank as he stared at Krel in front of him, not moving an inch only blinking in shock ´could this be the same Krel that he's been texting the past few days?´, ´did he came to see him even after saying no??´, ´how come he is so much cuter than he imagined???´, all these questions were floating around Douxie’s head while he analysed Krel. 

Krel looked at his waiter unsure of what to do, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the intense stare Douxie was giving off. He was sure he could stare at those sweet honey-colored eyes for a long time but it feels as if he broke the older teen. 

“uhhh did I say something wrong?” He asked a bit worried

The waiter blinked some times realizing he’d been staring and shook his head apologizing. 

“oh, no, sorry, I just um thought I saw something weird”

“weird?” Krel gave a quick look at his own hands, but then looked at Douxie once again “I can assure you I don’t have anything weird about me” 

“Well, you are weirdly cute, more cute than weird” he immediately regrets saying that, since now Krel looked confused “I’ll go now—if you need anything, just call” Douxie walk into the kitchen in a quick pace, and facepalms as soon as the door closes “weirdly cute? What was I thinking?” He whispers to himself in frustration.

The kitchens’ cook takes the order from him and notices the distressed expression on her coworker’s face “something bothering you, Doux bun?” She asks a bit worried.

“well ...” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck “I’m blowing up my chances with a cute boy outside... that also happens to be my number neighbor”

“The same number neighbor that you have been texting these past days?” The older woman chuckles softly “well then why don’t you invite him to the comet shower you’ve been talking about?”

“I’m um ... I don’t know if he’d like to go ... they've been dodging all my advances when it comes to meeting in person”

“You don’t need to invite him as a date, just go out there and give this flier you gave me yesterday and try meeting him on the sightseeing spot on top of the hills if you’re lucky you two will have fun” she hands the comet shower flier to Douxie, it had the time when it was going to happen and a picture of a previous comet shower event from years ago.

The teen boy looked down the flier in his hand and a small smile of hope appeared.“This may work ... Thanks, Igrane, I’d lose my head without you” He hugs the older lady and leave the kitchen area and goes back to Krel’s table more confident. However, Krel wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, who could it be that is sitting with krel at the coffee? maybe someone else who has a crush on Krel? maybe a friend? maybe Aja came back from space? who knows? cuz I don't know...yet


End file.
